A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 4 - Eddard I
Eddard I ist das vierte Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung König Robert Baratheon besucht mit seinem riesigen Hofstaat Winterfell, um seinem alten Freund Lord Eddard Stark das Amt der Hand des Königs anzubietet. Gleichzeitig möchte er, dass Eddards Tochter Sansa Stark seinen Sohn und Erben Joffrey Baratheon heiratet. Synopsis Robert und Eddard besuchen Lyannas Grab thumb|450px|Die Kutsche von Königin Cersei auf dem Weg nach Winterfell (von Thomas Denmark ©FFG) Der königliche Hofstaat, bestehend aus 300 Vasallen, Rittern, Gefolgsleuten und freien Rittern, erreicht unter dem Banner von Haus Baratheon von Königsmund die Burg Winterfell. Lord Eddard Stark erkennt in dem Tross Jaime Lennister, Tyrion Lennister, Prinz Joffrey Baratheon und Sandor Clegane, und an der Spitze der Kolonne König Robert Baratheon, den Eddard kaum wiedererkennt, flankiert von zwei Rittern in den weißen Umhängen der Königsgarde, Ser Boros Blount und Ser Meryn Trant. Als der König Eddard erblickt, begrüßt er ihn überschwänglich mit einer innigen Umarmung. Eddard ist erschrocken über das Äußere des Königs, den er seit der Graufreud-Rebellion vor neun Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat: vor 15 Jahren noch bei Roberts Rebellion war der König ein glatt rasierter und muskulöser Berg von einem Mann, der mit Rüstung und Streithammer wie ein wahrer Riese gewirkt hatte, doch nun ist er fast so breit wie groß, trägt eine drahtigen schwarzen Bart, um sein Doppelkinn und die hängenden Backen zu verdecken, und dennoch fallen sein enormer Wanst und die Ringe unter seinen Augen auf. Königin Cersei Lennister erscheint mit ihren Kindern zu Fuß in den Hof, denn die riesige Doppeldeckerkutsche, die von 40 Pferden gezogen wird, ist zu breit für das Burgtor. Eddard kniet nieder, um die Königin zu begrüßen, während Robert auch Catelyn Tully überschwänglich begrüßt. Dann werden gegenseitig die Kinder vorgestellt und mit gegenseitigem Lob überhäuft. Kaum ist die Begrüßung beendet, drängt Robert Eddard, ihn in die Krypta zu führen unter dem Vorwand, dass er den Toten der Starks seine Ehre erweisen wolle, auch wenn Cersei protestiert, die Reise sei anstrengend gewesen und die Toten könnten warten. Robert wirft ihr nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu, dann nimmt ihr Zwillingsbruder Jaime sie in den Arm und sie sagt nichts mehr. Während die beiden die schmale steinerne Wendeltreppe zur Krypta hinuntergehen, erkundigt sich Eddard nach Roberts Reise. Der König beschwert sich über die weiten Entfernungen und die ausgesprochene Leere des Nordens und darüber, dass es kaum noch Gasthäuser nördlich der Eng gebe. Sie reden über den milden Schneefall des Spätsommers, der für den Norden keine Seltenheit ist, doch König Robert schimpft über die Kälte und preist stattdessen die Vorzüge des Südens an, namentlich die Wunder der Natur, die Wärme und die Freizügigkeit der Frauen. Eddard bemerkt, dass schon der Abstieg in die Krypta den König außer Puste kommen lässt, da die stetigen Vergnügungen anscheinend ihren Tribut beim König verlangt haben. thumb|400px|Eddard und Robert besuchen die Statue von Lyanna in der Krypta (von Thomas Denmark ©FFG) Robert möchte das Grab von Eddards Schwester Lyanna Stark sehen, seiner ehemaligen Verlobten. Eddard freut, dass der König sie auch nach all den Jahren nicht vergessen hat, denn er selbst hat sie sehr geliebt. Sie passieren zahlreiche Gräber der älteren Lords von Winterfell und erreichen schließlich das Grab von Lyanna, das zwischen dem ihres Vaters, dem alten Lord Rickard Stark, und dem ihres älteren Bruders Brandon liegt. Hinter diesen drei sind schon die nächsten Gräber im Gang ausgehoben für die kommenden Toten, aber dieser Gedanke lässt Eddard schaudern. Robert erklärt, dass sie hübscher gewesen sei als das steinerne Ebenbild an ihrem Grab, und dass sie besser auf einem sonnigen Hügel liegen sollte, woraufhin Eddard erwidert, dass sie eine Stark gewesen sei und hierher gehöre, außerdem habe sie kurz vor ihrem Tod darum gebeten, neben ihrem Vater und Bruder ruhen zu dürfen. Eddard erinnert sich wehmütig an Lyannas Tod im Turm der Freude und an das geheimnisvolle Versprechen, das er ihr bei ihrem letzten Atemzug gab. Unmittelbar nach ihrem Tod war seine Erinnerung erloschen, bis ihn schließlich Howland Reet in Lyannas Zimmer gefunden hatte. Robert erinnert sich daran, dass er seinerzeit geschworen hatte, sich an Rhaegar Targaryen für Lyannas Tod zu rächen. Er hatte ihn später dann zwar tatsächlich bei der Schlacht am Trident erschlagen, bedauert allerdings, dass er ihn "nur einmal" töten konnte. Robert erzählt, dass er Rhaegar in seinen Träumen jede Nacht erneut töten würde. Dann schweigen beide eine Weile. Schließlich schlägt Eddard vor, wieder hinaufzusteigen, denn Königin Cersei werde auf sie warten, woraufhin Robert säuerlich behauptet, sie sei ihm gleichgültig. Trotzdem gehen sie wieder hinauf. Auf dem Weg nach oben fragt Eddard nach Jon Arryn, ihrem Ziehvater. Robert erzählt, dass er noch nie einen Mann so schnell habe vergehen sehen. Beim Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag war Jon noch sehr lebendig gewesen, und keine 14 Tage später war er bereits tot. Jons Witwe Lysa Tully, Catelyns Schwester, habe sein Tod offenbar sehr mitgenommen und nach Roberts Meinung vielleicht sogar in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Sie sei gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch mit ihrem sechsjährigen, kränklichen Sohn Robert Arryn über Nacht von Königsmund nach Hohenehr zurückgekehrt, obwohl Robert den Erben lieber nach Casterlystein in die Obhut von Lord Tywin Lennister geschickt hätte. Eddard, der seit Roberts Rebellion eine tiefe Abneigung gegen die Lennisters hegt, versucht zu erklären, dass sich Lysa sicherlich einfach nur um ihren Sohn sorge. Eddard bietet an, Robert nun als Mündel in Winterfell aufzunehmen, doch Robert fürchtet, das könnte Tywin als Affront auffassen. Robert bietet Eddard das Amt der Hand des Königs an Robert Baratheon macht einen Scherz über die Lennisters, über den er selbst herzhaft lachen muss, dann legt er seinen Arm brüderlich um Eddards Schulter. Eddard beginnt, von der Mauer und seinem Bruder Benjen Stark zu berichten, und dass die Nachtwache bedenklich an Stärke eingebüßt habe, aber Robert hat Dringlicheres zu besprechen, denn er habe wichtige Ämter neu zu besetzen. So beabsichtigt er zu Eddards Erstaunen, das Amt des Wächters des Ostens nicht an Robert Arryn zu vergeben, so wie es die alte Tradition eigentlich vorsieht. Robert übergeht Eddards Einwände und bietet ihm stattdessen das Amt der Hand des Königs an. Robert will weder die Verantwortung tragen noch regieren, da es ihn langweile. Er beschwert sich außerdem darüber, dass er nur von Lügnern und Schmeichlern umgeben sei, während er auf dem Eisernen Thron sitze. Eddard hat bereits damit gerechnet, dass Robert ihm dieses Amt anbietet, doch kniet er dennoch nieder, um den König zu bitten, ihm diese Verantwortung nicht zu übertragen. Robert entgegnet, dass er Eddard das Amt anbiete, damit er seinen Gelüsten weiterhin nachgehen könne. Er bittet Eddard erneut inständig, mit ihm zusammen zu regieren, und bietet außerdem an, die elfjährige Sansa Stark mit Prinz Joffrey zu verloben, um die Häuser Stark und Baratheon enger aneinander zu binden. Dieses Angebot überrascht Eddard dann doch. Eddard bittet um Bedenkzeit, damit er sich mit Catelyn besprechen kann. Robert mahnt ihn, nicht zu lange zu warten, denn er sei kein geduldiger Mann. Eddard ist in der Gruft von einer bösen Vorahnung erfüllt, denn er spürt, dass er in den Norden gehört und nicht nach Königsmund. Er denkt an die Worte der Starks: "Der Winter naht". Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 04